Washing a car is a labor-intensive act that requires numerous tools. Typically, hoses, soaps, sponges and other common washing implements are utilized when washing a car. Notably, the various tools are not used all at once, but rather are used, for the most part, in a sequential order. For example, a car washer is likely to set down the soap and sponge after applying the soap to the car while he or she rinses the soap off. Placing implements that are not being used on the ground can be troublesome and tends to dirty the implements. The car washer must also often search to find the implements and repeatedly bend down to pick them up. In cases where bending over is physically difficult for the user, such repeated action can become extremely unpleasant, if not impossible. In addition, utility stands are often cumbersome. Because storage space is often at a premium, utility stands are difficult to store because of their weight, lack of mobility and/or considerable footprint.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a utility stand that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art.